Alex Jensen
Alex Jensen is a Caltech physics doctoral student and the new research assistant of Sheldon Cooper. A native of Des Moines, Iowa, she graduated summa cum laude with a concentration in theoretical physics from Stanford University. Inspired by her father, a SETI astronomer, her doctoral dissertation concerns looking for Trojan asteroids at Earth's L5 Lagrange point. In S06E03 The Higgs Boson Observation, Alex is hired by Sheldon, as he needs someone smart enough to read through his preschool works to find out if he has made a scientific breakthrough that is worthy of a Nobel Prize. Alex happens to be a very attractive Physics grad student, who knows how to sweet talk into getting her way, such as showering Sheldon with flattery to get hired, and he falls for it, even though he tells her flattery will not get her anywhere. When Leonard and Raj stop in to visit Sheldon, they meet Alex, whom Raj immediately falls for. Alex triggers Amy's jealousy, when she picks up a video call meant for Sheldon, where Amy learns that Alex is a girl. This results in Amy getting Penny to spy on her at Caltech's cafeteria, to find that, Alex, despite working with Sheldon, is fascinated by Leonard and is seen flirting with him. When Penny introduces herself, Alex mistakes Penny for his assistant. Penny replies that they were working on a five year project. Alex replies that she is sure that a lot of people would want to work with someone as talented as Leonard. Penny quips that a lot of people can't and then she takes Leonard to her apartment for a romantic tryst. As Penny is leaving with Leonard, Alex remarks that she seems nice sounding like she has no ulterior motives outside of working with the noted Dr. Cooper. (The Higgs Boson Observation) Alex is next seen in S06E08 The 43 Peculiarity talking to Raj and Howard who want to know where her boss, Sheldon, has gone. All she knows is that he finds her corduroy pants too noisy which seems to irritate her. Later in the Caltech cafeteria she spots Leonard who tells her to call him "Leonard" and not Dr. Hofstader. He discusses his jealousy of Penny's English classmate whom he thinks is hitting on her. Alex says that its probably nothing and that he must get hit on all the time. Leonard laughs it off, though she tells him that he might be getting hit on without even knowing it. Leonard doesn't pick up on her signals that she really likes him. He leaves as she looks a bit depressed. Later Alex texts him that they can get together and talk any time he wants. Leonard thinks that she is just being friendly. In The Egg Salad Equivalency, Alex casually asks Leonard out to dinner to tell him about a lecture she was going to that he was interested in. Though Leonard is very flattered, he says he won't ever pursue Alex. Sheldon tries to talk to Alex about her flirting, but in discussing the sexual urges of women, she becomes very offended and files a sexual harassment complaint. Penny hears about it and wants to kill Alex. Finally, Sheldon does apologize to Alex, but then assigns her to take the sexual harassment training he has to take because he is too busy. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's yogurt order. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg Alex tbbt 6x3.jpg|Clowning in the ISS set Alex Jensen - profile.jpg S6EP03 - Alex on video chat.jpg 43e.jpg|Alex talks to Howard and Raj. Margo2.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. Margo1.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. Margo5.png|Pretty sure. Margo4.png|You're cute and funny. Margo3.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. NY3.jpg|Sheldon talking to Alex about Leonard. es:Alex Jensen Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Featured Article Category:Graduate Students Category:Leonard's Women